Bodyguard
by midnightwolf92
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya meets a mysterious man who wants to hire him. Years later, he's released from jail and the man wants to hire him again. Only this time, he wants him to protect his 18 year old daughter. ShiroXRukia Way better than summary I promise R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Toushiro Hitsugaya is fifteen years old and living in New York City with his mother. His father left when he was two and his mom had always struggled to take care of him. Lately, Toushiro had been trying to get a job so that he could start helping her but he's had no luck yet. But he's not about to give up.

Toushiro opened the front door to the small, run-down house. The light blue paint on the outside of the house had been slowly peeling off the wooden panels of the house for as long as Shiro could remember. The living room was just inside the door with the kitchen to the right. There was one bathroom and one bedroom in the back. Toushiro used to sleep with his mom but once he turned twelve he started sleeping on the couch in the living room.

Toushiro went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. He saw that his mom had left a box of Hamburger Helper and a pound of ground beef on the counter to thaw. He poked at it with his finger and saw that it was done thawing so he took out a pan and started to brown the meat. He was just adding in the Hamburger Helper mix when his mom walked in the front door.

"Hey Shiro! How was school?", she asked as she kissed his cheek and peeked over his shoulder to double check he was doing everything right.

"Fine. I got a B on my math test."

"That's great sweetie!" and she gave him another kiss on the cheek. Toushiro had always struggled in math so a B was a really good sign of improvement.

Toushiro smiled a little. He lived to make her proud.

"I'm going to get in the shower" she called as she went into the bathroom.

Shiro waited until the meal was cooked then he turned the burner on low to keep it warm. When she got out of the shower, he got two bowls out and spooned some food into each. He set one on the table in front of her and sat down across from her.

"What would I do without you?" she smiled as she picked up her fork.

"You'd do just fine mom. You always have."

"Yes but doing just fine all by myself would be no fun."

Toushiro smiled and ate his dinner.

The next morning, Toushiro woke up at 5:30 and got in the shower. Then he went into the kitchen to make breakfast while his mom took her shower. They ate together and then his mom walked to school with him.

Toushiro sighed as he looked at the graffiti painted high school across the street. "Do I have to go?"

His mom chuckled. "You ask that almost every morning and I give you the same answer every time."

Shiro groaned. "I know, I know. I'm just still hoping that eventually you'll get annoyed with me asking and give me the answer I want."

She smiled. "I know. But you need this Shiro. I know it's not the greatest school to have on your diploma but _having_ a diploma is what's important. It's the first step towards doing something great. And I know you can do better than this."

Shiro sighed and nodded.

"Now I've got to get to work." She kissed his cheek. "Have a good day."

"You too." He sighed as he watched her walk away. He knew that she wanted him to do this for himself but he'd always done it for her. Of course he'd never tell her that, but he'd always tried his best with the hopes that he could get a good job and get her out of this hell some people dared call a city. And with that thought in mind, Toushiro walked across the street and headed into the school.

About a half hour walk away...

"But mommy I don't wanna! I wanna stay with you today!", the eight year old girl whined. She stomped her foot, tousling her little black curls, and refused to keep walking.

Her mother, Tiffany, frowned. Tiffany was unusually tall for a woman, six feet to be precise, but she pulled it off. Which would explain why she had become such a successful model. She crouched down in front of her stubborn daughter and took her little hand in her own. "But honey don't you want to see your friends?"

"Yes but those boys keep teasing me about how short I am. Why can't I be tall like you and daddy?"

Tiffany frowned. Rukia was a little short. Well, maybe a lot. She was a head shorter than the average eight year old. "Don't worry sweetie. You still have a while. You might grow up to be as tall as me but trust me honey, you don't want to. People still tease me about being so tall."

"Really?" her big purple eyes were starting to shine with hope.

"Of course. Nobody's perfect sweetie. Just find something to tease them about and they'll leave you alone."

"Okay."

"So are you ready to go to school today?"

Rukia nodded with a new found feeling of determination. "Yes."

Tiffany smiled and stood. She walked her daughter across the street to the building set aside for elementary students. The school was a private school that kept all grade levels on the same campus but in different buildings.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I've got a few things in mind that I want to do in this one. I've got a couple other chapters written already but I want to see what kind of response this one gets. I know it's not a lot but I promise it's gonna get better. I hoped you guys liked it and I hope you stick around to read more of it! Don't forget to review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

One fateful day, Toushiro was walking home from school when he saw a street vendor with apples for sale. He didn't have any money for one but he was so hungry. He hadn't had lunch today due to a lack of money. In fact he hadn't had lunch in a week due to a lack of money. He had never stolen anything before but he was just so hungry. He felt like his stomach was turning inside out. He slipped a delicious looking green apple off the pile and tried to shove it in his jacket pocket before the vendor noticed but before he could, the vendor grabbed his wrist.

"Just what do you think you're doing, little punk?"

Toushiro froze. He wasn't sure what he should do.

Then out of no where, a hand clamped onto the vendor's shoulder a little too roughly to be friendly. The vendor looked behind him only to have to tilt his head up to look at the 6'4 black haired man in the face. The man was holding up enough money to cover the apple and a little extra. The vendor looked at Shiro and sneered then he grabbed the man's money and went back behind his stand.

Toushiro looked guiltily up at the stranger.

"You've never stolen anything before have you kid."

It wasn't a question but Shiro shook his head anyways.

"Well are you going to eat the apple or not?"

In all of that, Shiro had forgotten about his hunger and the fact that he was still holding the apple. He looked at for a moment before taking a bite.

"My name's James Kuchiki."

"Toushiro Hitsugaya. And thanks for your help."

James inclined his head. "Kid, I think we could help each other. Walk with me?"

Toushiro looked up at him warily. The stranger had thick black hair that was cut short, a long expensive looking coat, and dark blue eyes that looked disturbingly honest and mischievous. "Look no offense but I think I'll have to pass."

James smiled a little. "It's a good thing you're cautious and I don't blame you. But I'm being deadly honest. I think I've got a job for you. That is, if you're interested."

"What kind of job?" This stranger had peeked Shiro's interest when he said the word 'job'.

"An errand boy. I'll just need you to come to my house or other places and pick up packages and deliver them where I tell you. It will all be within the city limits."

"Why can't you just mail them?"

"Let's just say the contents of the packages are too valuable for me to risk the post office loosing them."

Toushiro backed a step away. "I don't want to get into anything illegal."

"It's not technically illegal. Just frowned upon. Look I'll tell you more if we go somewhere with less ears listening."

Toushiro looked around. Could this stranger be trusted? Should he risk going with him?

James waited for Toushiro to decide if going with him was worth the risk. James of course didn't blame him a bit. It was a rather strange situation. But James knew that Toushiro was perfect. He was a kid who had never tried to steal anything before today and James had seen the guilt on his face. He knew he could trust this kid not to fail because this kid wanted something better and he wanted to get it honestly.

Finally, Toushiro sighed and nodded. "Okay. Lets go to Central Park."

James nodded in approval and they started walking.

/

They found an abandoned bench in the park and sat down.

"Okay, kid. So you've heard of how some people sneak slaves into this country even though it's technically illegal right? Or some rich person promises someone from another country that they'll bring them to America if they work for them for a year but then they turn them into slaves?"

Toushiro nodded. He had heard rumors. Especially since a lot of those 'slaves' were sometimes transported to New York.

"Well, all of those 'slaves' have a right to become a U.S. citizen. But first they would have to return to their country, then apply for a visa, then get a visa, and then come back and that's if they manage to stay away from their 'owner' long enough. Well that's where I come in. I pass word around to the right people who work the underground. Word gets to some of these 'slaves' and if they manage to escape, they come to me. I shelter them and pull political strings to make sure they get a new identity along with a visa."

"How did you manage to get all this money and political ties to do this?" If this guy was telling the truth, then Shiro wouldn't mind helping him at all.

James smiled a little. "Well my dad built a casino in Las Vegas and left it to me when he died. I turned it into seven more."

Toushiro sighed. "Look all of this sounds great but how do I know you're telling me the truth?"

James sighed. "I could show you some of the 'slaves' that I've helped to get a visa. There are a few that have stayed in the city."

Toushiro nodded. "Okay. Lets do it."

James nodded and stood.

/

James introduced him to a small convenience store owner, one of Toushiro's teachers, and a cashier in a Toys R Us who he had helped to attain a new identity and a visa. All of them spoke fondly of James to Shiro and they all seemed very happy with their new life.

Toushiro knew that there was a possibility that this could all be a set up but who would go through the trouble of all of this just to do something to him? When they left the Toys R Us, Toushiro looked up at James. "Okay so I think I'm pretty convinced. Not completely but close. So how much would I get paid to carry this packages everywhere?"

James smiled. "I'll give you $500 cash every Friday. And if you or your parents ever get sick or injured let me know and I might be able to help. I have to be careful because I can't have my name getting all over the place but I will do everything I can to help."

Toushiro's jaw had dropped open when he said $500 every Friday. "$500? Seriously?"

James nodded and held his hand out. "So, do we have a deal Toushiro?"

Toushiro looked at the hand for a moment then smiled and shook it. "Yes we do, James."

James smiled. He had a feeling he was going to like working with this kid.

* * *

I'm not going to go into too much detail about the job since it's not really the main focus of the story even though it is an important point in the story. Anyways, tell me what you guys think so far and the next chapter should be up in the next day or two. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Three years later...

Toushiro Hitsugaya had just graduated high school two weeks ago. His mom, James, Tiffany, Rukia and Nigel (the Gunn family's butler) were all very proud of him. They all had attended his graduation and cheered him on.

James had become like a father to Toushiro and Tiffany like a very caring Aunt. Rukia was his best friend even though she was seven years younger than him and Nigel was also a good friend. It had taken his mom some time to get used to Toushiro's strange job and strange employer but once she had, they had all become dear friends.

Just a few months ago, his mom bought a new house that was bigger than the last. It still had one bathroom but it had two bedrooms and a little bit bigger of a kitchen and living room. The area of town wasn't the best but it was better than where they had come from. The whole Gunn family had helped them move and even pitched in to help paint. The men took care of the outside and the girls had the inside. Well, except for Rukia. She couldn't decide who she wanted to help so she had kept flipping back and forth. And Tiffany wouldn't let Nigel on a ladder since he was older so he took care of lunch and did what rolling he was allowed.

Toushiro smiled as he thought of all of the changes that had happend within the last three years and it was all thanks to James. He opened the door to the huge mansion without knocking and shouted, "Rukia! I'm here!" He smiled when he heard her open her door and he watched her run down the stairs and towards him.

"Shiro!"

He smiled and hugged her tightly. He released her after a minute and looked down at her. She was still way on the short side for her age but she hadn't had any problems with anyone teasing her since Toushiro had taught her how to throw a punch. Toushiro on the other hand was 6'1 and still growing. "So you ready to go?"

Rukia nodded. They had a tradition of going to the bowling alley every Friday but they missed last Friday because James had taken the family on a trip to California.

"You guys leaving?", James asked as he came in from the living room.

"Yeah. I did promise her." Toushiro said.

James smiled. "Have fun sweetie", he said as he kissed her on the head.

"I will."

And with that, Toushiro and Rukia headed to the bowling alley.

When they had played their three games and ate their pizza, Toushiro walked Rukia home, said goonight, and headed to his own house. But when he walked in the door he knew something was wrong. He could smell dinner burning. His mom NEVER burned dinner. "Mom?" he shouted, worried. He ran into the kitchen and what his saw broke his heart.

"MOM!" Toushiro ran over to her and picked her limp body up to rest in his arms. She was bleeding from three stab wounds. One to her chest and two in her stomach. The pile of dark red liquid on the floor seemed like a lake to Shiro. He knew that she didn't have a chance. Especially since her breathing was so shallow. "Mom? Mom say something."

She cracked her eyes open. "Shiro?"

Shiro couldn't hold back a sob when she said his name as if he could save her. "I'm sorry, mom. I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I should've been here."

She tried to lift her hand to touch his face but she was too weak. "No. Not your fault."

Toushiro shook his head. He knew better. He knew it was his fault.

She smiled softly at him. "You're so handsome. I'm so proud...of...you."

Tears streamed down his face as he watched his mother's life slowly leaving her. "I'll find out who did this mom. I promise."

She knew she didn't have enough time to argue with him. She hoped that James would be able to talk some sense into him. That revenge wasn't the answer. "I love you, Shiro."

Toushiro sobbed again. "I love you too, mom." He saw her smile softly, close her eyes, and watched as she breathed her last breath. He kissed her cheek and let his sorrow be heard.

It was an hour before he finally carried her upstairs to her room and laid her gently down onto her bed. He covered her up with her sheet as if he was tucking her into bed for her final sleep. Then he went to his own room and grabbed his gun and shoved it into his sweater's pocket. It was when he glanced into the living room that he saw it.

There was a drawing of a huge flying bird on the living room wall. Drawn in his mother's blood. The Raven Wings Gang symbol was a huge flying bird. They had tried to get Toushiro into their gang more than once over the years and he had always refused. Another wrack of sobs threatened to overcome him as he realized that the evidence was right in front of him. It was all of his fault. But he held the sobs back and glared at the drawing. They were a small gang. Four members. And he knew where they all lived.

And he knew where they were all going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Three down one to go', Toushiro thought as he snuck inside the last teen's house through the back door. The entire house was dark. Toushiro searched through the rooms. He opened a bedroom door that had a window facing the moon. The moon's light shown brightly through the window, illuminating a male figure. "Gotch'ya", Shiro said as he pulled the trigger. One shot to the head was all it took. But the figure didn't fall. And Shiro could see straight through the hole the bullet left in the figure and the window in front of it. Toushiro flipped the light on to find a cardboard figure of some actor with a bullet hole through the middle of his forehead. Toushiro sighed irritatedly. That meant that the leader of the gang, whom he had saved for last, knew he was coming. He must have heard about the other three members being killed by someone and knew that Toushiro would be coming for him.

Just as Toushiro was about to turn and leave he saw headlights and red and blue flashes appear in the window. "Shit!" He turned and ran into the bathroom just as he heard cops break through the front door. Shiro quickly opened the window and jumped to the ground below. He still held his gun in his hand as he ran down the side of the house towards the backyard fence. He was almost there when a huge weight slammed into him from the side. A really heavy cop lay on top of him to pin him down. "I've got him!", the cop yelled to his comrads.

"Get off of me you fat bastard!", Toushiro shouted angrily.

The other cops surrounded the two. One came over and tore Toushiro's gun out of his hand. "It's too bad kid. You're an excellent shot. We could have used you on the force."

Toushiro scoffed. "As if I would join ranks with you. Where were you when my mother was being killed? She was innocent! And yet you protect the slime that deserves to die for killing her!"

The cops frowned. The one laying on top of him leaned up and drug Toushiro's arms behind his back and hand cuffed him. "That's enough, kid. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." And the cop went on talking about lawyers and such. Toushiro just sighed. He knew what was going to happen to him. He was headed to prison for murder. It was that simple.

/

"Hey kid. You got a visitor", the jail guard said as he opened up the cell door and let the hooded man inside. "Five minutes", the guard said as he shut the door behind the man and walked away.

Toushiro didn't have to look at the man to know who it was. The way he carried himself screamed of James Gunn. "You shouldn't be here."

James sighed. "You're like a son to me, Shiro. I had to come see you before they put you away for good. I've been following your case."

"There's nothing you can do for me. I won't lie and say I didn't do it. I'm not a coward."

"I know that. And they'll cut a couple of years off of your sentence for that. Shiro you knew what you were doing. But why did you do it? You knew the consequences."

"I had to."

"For what? Revenge? Would your mother be proud of you right now?"

"No. She wouldn't. And I knew that she wouldn't be proud of me when I did it. But I knew she'd understand why I did it and forgive me. I couldn't live with myself knowing that her killers were out there. I couldn't live knowing that they could very well take some other kid's mother or father away. I wasn't going to let that happen. So I took justice into my own hands. I did what I had to do. And I still didn't finish the job."

James sighed. He understood where Shiro was coming from. He probably would've done the same thing if someone had come and killed his wife or his daughter. "I know Toushiro. And I'm sorry I can't help you out of this."

"Don't worry about it, James. I deserve the sentence."

James nodded and bent down in front of Toushiro who was still sitting on the concrete bench looking at the floor. "Look at me, Toushiro."

Toushiro reluctantly looked into James' mysterious dark blue eyes.

"I'll be there for you. When you get out. We'll take care of you. You'll always have a home with us, Toushiro. We love you." James wrapped his arms around Toushiro tightly. "Like you were one of our own."

Toushiro nodded and hugged James back. "I know. Thanks, James. Give Tiffany and Rukia a hug and kiss for me. And tell them I'll see them in a few years."

James stood up and nodded. "I will." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Shiro. "Here. Mail letters to this address every week. Rukia said to make you promise."

Toushiro smiled a little and nodded. He reached out and took the paper, fighting to keep his hand from shaking. "Tell her I promise to write her every week so long as she writes me back."

James smiled. He gave Toushiro one last quick hug and called for the guard. He made sure his hood covered his face before exiting the cell, leaving Toushiro alone.

Tomorrow was the final day in court. The day when his final sentence would be announced and he would be transported to his new home. Toushiro sighed as he laid down on the cold concrete bench and stared at the ceiling.

/

"Toushiro Hitsugaya has been found guilty by this court. He has been sentenced to serve 9 years in the state prison with the possibility of parole." And the judge slammed her little hammer down.

That thud was the only sound Toushiro heard. Nine years. That was a lot shorter than he had expected. Maybe because the jury had felt sorry for him since his mother died and that's what sent him off onto a killing spree. He showed no emotion on his face as he was led away through the side door in the court room.

About two hours later, he was boarded onto a bus with two other passengers. They were instructed not to speak to each other at all. Toushiro had no intentions of speaking to anyone anyways. He just stared out the window and watched the rain fall as he was driven away from civilization and into the countryside towards the new hellhole he would be calling home for the next 9 years.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I know I kind of jumped around a little especially on the court thing but I just wanted to get it out of the way so we could get onto the good stuff lol. Toushiro's about to learn a lot while he's in prison. This part of the story will take a couple chapters probably but dont' worry it will definitly be interesting :) Review and lemme know what you think! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When the bus arrived at the prison, the three men were unloaded and led inside single file. Each were given a change of clothes and a set of bedsheets. Toushiro was led down a hallway lined with cells escorted by three armed guards. The leading guard stopped at cell 1207 and unlocked the door. The chain that held his wrists and ankles restrained were removed and Toushiro quietly walked into the cell and set his bedsheets down on the top mattress on the left.

"You're kind of young for this big house arn't you kid?", a voice asked behind him.

Toushiro turned around to find a muscled man with long brown hair in a loose ponytail who looked to be in his early to mid fourties lying on the other top bunk. Toushiro just shrugged and turned back to his bed to put the sheets on it. "I guess so. Arn't you a little old?"

The man chuckled as he rubbed at his beard. "Touche. My names Shunsui Kyoraku."

"Toushiro Hitsugaya", he said as he shook his pillow down into the case.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya? Thats much too long for me to call you that all the time. I'll just call you Shiro. And you can call me Shunsui."

Toushiro nodded silently as he tucked in the top sheet.

Shunsui sighed. "So what are you in for, kid? You're not one of those punks running around with a gang are you?"

Toushiro turned to face Shunsui. "No. I hate gangs."

Shunsui nodded in approval. "You don't really seem like the rapist type...maybe you're like me."

Toushiro leaned against the bunk bed. "Like you? What did you do?"

Shunsui sighed. "A dirty cop came in and raped and killed my wife. Then he killed my daughter. So I killed him. And now here I am."

Toushiro eyed the tattoo that was engraved into the skin on his left forearm. A heart with a knife through it and two ribbons wrapped around it. The top one said Nanao (meaning "inception"). The bottom one said Asami (meaning "morning beauty"). "Yes. I'm like you. They killed my mother. So I killed them. Well...not all of them. Theres still one left."

Shunsui opened his mouth to say something but then a bell rang throughout the building and their cell door automatically opened. He sat up and slid off the edge of the bed. "Lunch time."

Toushiro followed Shunsui out of the cell and down the hall towards the cafeteria. "Now look, kid. I'm sure you've heard rumors of their being men around here who boss others around and turn them into their little henchmen and servants right?" Toushiro just nodded. "Well they're all true. And today, they're going to approach you and try to get you to submit to them. I'm gonna let them push you around a little. To see what you can do. That way I'll know what areas you need work in."

Toushiro looked at him questionably. "What do you mean?" "Look kid, I might not always be there to help you out when you get stuck in a hole so I need to make sure you can take care of yourself while you're in here."

Toushiro didn't know what to say so he just went with, "Thank you." Shunsui just raised his hand to acknowledge he heard him, then he led him over to a lunch line. They both grabbed trays and picked up some food and a drink.

Shunsui led him to his usual table with two other guys sitting there. Shunsui introduced the creepy silver-haired one as Gin Ichimaru and the silent steel-eyed one as Byakuya Kuchiki. "Guys this is Toushiro Hitsugaya." Byakuya nodded silently and when Gin smiled it reminded Toushiro of a snake.

So these were going to be his new friends while he was here. Shunsui seemed like the most likeable although Byakuya didn't seem so bad so far. He was just the silent type. But that Ichimaru. Toushiro got a bad feeling about him. Toushiro knew for a fact that he didn't want to know what Ichimaru had done to get here.

"So you're the other new specimen...you look more like a young punk to me." Toushiro and Shunsui turned around in their seats to face the new problem. Gin's smile spread a little wider across his face. Byakuya merely watched with cold eyes.

Shunsui smiled at the new comer. "Well Mayuri-saaaan what are you doing over on this side of the lunch room?", Gin asked. "Yes. What made you decide to grace us with your all mighty prescense?", Shunsui added in. His tone wasn't sarcastic but it was clearly implied. Byakuya chose not to speak since his friends seemed intent on pretending like this was a high school lunch room rather than the dangerous cafeteria it could be.

Mayuri's smile creeped Toushiro out almost more than Gin's did. "I don't recall speaking to either of you. What is your name young one?", his voice was scratchy which didn't help quell the uneasiness that Shiro felt when this man was this close to him.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya." Shiro made sure that his voice was loud and confident. Like Shunsui had said, this was a good time to make sure everyone knew that he wasn't going to bow down to anyone. He was going to stand on his own two feet and he had three new friends if he ever needed help.

* * *

Okay so theres been a mix up with names. In the first chapter, James introduced himself as James Kuchiki. I didn't mean to do that his name is James Gunn. Sorry for the mistake. Lemme know what you guys think about this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

So far the kid wasn't doing all that bad. At least thats what his group of new friends were thinking. He ducked out of the way or blocked most of Mayuri's punches and kicks. He even managed to catch Mayuri's foot once and yank it out from under him, causing Mayuri some pain in his manhood. That, of course, only resulted in angering Mayuri more. He had become relentless on punching the kid for the last 3 minutes now. Shunsui thought about stepping in and pulling them apart but when he glanced over to where the guards usually stood at the entrances, they were pushing through the surrounding crowd already. The kid could hang on for another minute.

Toushiro wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Mayuri was throwing punches left and right so quickly that all Toushiro could do was lie in the fetal position with his head under his forearms to protect him. He was sure he looked useless and pitiful lying there on the floor just taking it. But he was hoping Shunsui would step in soon. He had said that he would. Toushiro had known going into this fight that he was probably going to lose but he was hoping he would at least lose with some dignity. Apparently not.

"Alright break it up! Break it up!", the guards shouted as they finally broke through the circle and pulled Mayuri away from the boy. Mayuri knew better than to fight against the guards; he had tried that plenty of times already and all it had ever gotten him was in a detention cell for a month, even crappier food than was served in the cafeteria, and another year added to his sentence. The guards handcuffed his hands behind his back and began pushing him towards the exit. "You'll be getting three days in detention for this, Mayuri", one of them sneered. Mayuri just grinned that nerve-racking grin as the guards shoved him out of the room. He would finish the kid eventually.

Toushiro made it about halfway to standing when he suddenly felt very dizzy. He started to sway back and forth as if he were going to fall over until he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and a hand on his shoulder pull him backwards and force his butt down onto his seat. "Just take it easy for a minute, kid", he heard Shunsui say. "I think someone's feeling a little dizzy", Gin added in a sing-songy voice. "No shit, Sherlock. Thanks for stating the obvious", Byakuya muttered.

After a few minutes, Toushiro felt close to normal again. He knew his arms were going to hurt tomorrow after all those punches he blocked. He turned around in his seat to face everybody and glared at Shunsui. "I thought you said you were going to help."

"No I said I was going to see what you were made of first. Now I know. Byakuya needs to work on your technique."

Byakuya raised his eyebrow. "I beg your pardon? I don't recall volunteering my skills to train this boy." He spat the word 'boy' as if it were an insult.

Shunsui acted like he was taken aback by Byakuya's response. "You were just gonna let this kid try to survive around here without any training of any kind? Don't make me write to Hisana about how terrible you're being."

Byakuya glared. "You wouldn't dare."

Shunsui just chuckled. "So you think you could help Little Shiro out?"

Byakuya sighed and looked at Toushiro. "Well... you did look rather pitiful. I suppose I could teach you some basics so you can at least lose with a little dignity."

Toushiro glared slightly but knew he spoke the truth.

Shunsui turned to Gin. "What do you think, Gin? You want to help Toushiro out a little?"

Gin's constant smile grew wider. "I'd love to. At least if we teach him he might become a little funner to watch."

"More fun, Gin. Funner is not a word", Byakuya patronized.

Gin shrugged. "Whatever."

Byakuya wanted to roll his eyes but he refused to resort to such childish mannerisms. Shunsui just laughed and slapped Toushiro on the shoulder good-naturedly. "Welcome to the club, kid."

Toushiro couldn't help but smile a little.

/

During one of their recess breaks the next day, Shunsui began teaching Toushiro how to kick and punch properly. Byakuya was supposed to teach him how to turn those kicks and punches into an actual fighting style. Then later, he'd quicken the pace so that Toushiro would learn to respond instinctively without thinking and therefore result in Toushiro executing each move as quick as humanly possible and precisely. Meanwhile, Gin would teach him how to sneak up on people. How to silence his footsteps and movements and even breathing and how to hide in shadows and move from one to the next without being seen so that he could float through the room like a phantom or slink in the shadows like a ninja.

Toushiro had a natural talent for fighting acording to Shunsui and Byakuya but Gin was having trouble teaching him how to be silent. He wasn't very light footed. But Gin never lost his patience with Toushiro. He just told him to go back and do it again until he got it right.

But there were times, like today for instance (year 2, day 163) when Toushiro would become frustrated with his failures. "Ugh! This is insane! I can't do this! No matter how hard I try I can't silence my footsteps. It's not possible!" He sat down on the bench and tried to calm down. Gin's always present smile waned a little. He stood in front of Toushiro and smacked the back of his head. "Ow!" Toushiro glared up at Gin. "What was that for?"

"You're concentrating too much. You can't let this be a thinking thing. You must make it natural. You're concentrating all of your weight into your feet when you stand and when you walk. Byakuya has been teaching you about moving quickly when fighting and you've done well at it. Because you know how to find your center and concentrate all the energy in your body into one kick or one punch. It's the same concept. You must distribute all of your weight, not to your feet, but everywhere. Spread it out. And it makes your steps lighter and faster. Now try again."

Toushiro frowned and stood. What Gin said made sense but it almost sounded impossible. But he supposed it had to be since Gin and Byakuya did it all the time. Toushiro breathed out his frustration and found his center like he did when he was fighting. Then he just...walked. Gin's smile widened. "I told you it was easy. Now don't let your weight return to be only on your feet. Make sure that from now on, whenever you walk, you're footsteps are light. Eventually, it will become second nature and you won't even realize you're doing it." Toushiro smiled and nodded. He couldn't believe he was finally doing it. And to think if Gin had told him that earlier he would've had it a long time ago. But he was too happy to be irritated at Gin. He tried running and still his footsteps were much more silent than before. It was one of the most amazing and happy moments of his life.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update :( Things are crazy right now. But here it is and lemme know if you guys like it :) Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Toushiro Hitsugaya smiled a little as he held this weeks letter from Rukia. He reached inside his pillow case and pulled his three favorite letters out. He kept one favorite letter for every year. He would have kept them all except he didn't want to pile up him and Shunsui's small cell.

Shunsui smiled as he watched the kid climb up to his bunk and open one of the old letters to reread it. His smile faded as he remembered his wife and daughter. Nanao loved to bicker with him and try to motivate him into doing things. She was always very organized and he always pretended to be lazy. But she knew that if something really needed done he would do it without question or argument. Asami had been the spitting image of her mother except that she liked to keep her hair long like her daddy's. But she always had the same stubborn look on her face her mother did. Shunsui rolled over onto his side and sighed. He closed his eyes to nap.

Meanwhile, Toushiro had been reading Rei's letter. He always marked them what year and day he received it. This one was from Year 1 Day 14.

_Dear Shiro,_

_I miss you very much. I missed going to the bowling alley with you on Friday. I miss talking to you. I miss doing everything with you. You're my best friend. Daddy and Mommy miss you too. _

_I started having those really bad dreams again since you left. Some of them were about you. So Daddy started coming in my room at night and singing me to sleep like he used to when I was little. His voice calms me down and I fall asleep without any bad dreams._

_What about you Shiro? Do you have any bad dreams? And what about your friends you were telling me about? Tell me more about them. _

_I miss you Toushiro. Write back soon!_

_Rukia_

He smiled and folded the letter back and picked up the next one. Year 2 Day 726. She was twelve when she wrote this one.

_Dear Shiro,_

_Christmas was wonderful! The only thing missing was you and your mom. Daddy and Mommy got me my favorite present. A puppy! Can you believe it? He's a golden retriever. Yours and mine favorite breed! I named him Samuel. Sam for short. He's so adorable! He's really big for a puppy his age. And really fat. He loves to eat. Mommy smacked him on the butt this morning because he pooped on her carpet. He ran right up to me and hid behind me. So far that's the only accident he's had. Mom always has had the talent of making people do what she wants them to. Especially Dad. _

_Santa brought you presents too. There were two under the tree and whole stocking stuffed full. Daddy said that he would put them in your room. Oh that's right I forgot to tell you! Daddy said that when you come back you were going to live with us for a little while so him and Mom started setting up the room next to mine for you. So Dad put your presents in there for you. I can't wait to see you open them when you come home. _

_I miss you._

_Love, Rukia_

He smiled. That was when she had first started signing all of the letters with 'Love, Rukia'. That was when he had first started feeling less alone. Before he had known that when he got out he was going to be welcomed into their home but he didn't feel like it was going _be_ home. But when she spoke of Christmas in their house with presents under the tree for him...he felt like he would have a real home to go to when he got out of this place. He picked up the next letter dated Year 3 Day 775.

_Dear Shiro,_

_I hate school Toushiro! I hate it! This whole middle school thing sucks! None of my friends have the same classes as me. And this group of boys keeps bugging me no matter how much I punch them. They must get a kick out of making me mad! Plus the teachers always give us a bunch of homework. Luckily Dad and Mom have been helping me with it. _

_So how are the guys doing? Is Hisana out of the hospital yet? Is she doing alright? Make sure Byakuya knows that he needs to get as much food and rest as possible. That's what Mom says is good for him. I have to go take Sam for a walk. Write to me soon._

_Love, Rukia_

He smiled and folded the letter back. That was the year they had sent a Christmas picture of the whole family with Samuel in it too. He took the new letter and opened it. He took his pencil and wrote on the back: Year 4 Day 1328.

_Dear Shiro,_

_So I think I'm starting to like this boy in my math class. His name is Justin Johnson. He has dark hair like me and brown eyes. Nothing special but he's really nice. He's always helping me when I get confused and he's really patient with me when I get frustrated. But I don't know what to do about liking him. Should I wait and see what he does first? Should I say something? Mom gave me some advice and promised that she wouldn't tell Dad. Now I want to know what you think I should do._

_Love, Rukia_

Toushiro sighed. She was 14 this year. She was having her first crush. And he was missing it. Sort of. He wished he could be there for her all day every day. He smiled sadly. She was growing up. His Rukia was growing up. He sighed again and laid the letter down on his stomach along with the others and thought about what to write back to her.

/

Two days later, Rukia rushed into the mansion after school. "Nigel! Is it here?", she asked him as he came around the corner. "Of course. It came on time as usual", Nigel said as he handed her her new letter from Toushiro. She smiled and ran up to her room. She dropped her backpack on the floor and sat down on her bed as she tore open the letter.

_Dear Rukia,_

_So you're having your first crush huh? I'm sorry I'm not there to give you advice in person but I suppose this will have to do. I think you should wait and see if he makes a move. If he looks or sounds like he wants to but he starts to get nervous don't just sit there and not say anything or else he might chicken out. Encourage him. Tell him you're a little nervous too so that he feels less like a dork. Even though he kind of sounds like one already. Don't worry I'm just teasing._

_Other than that, the best advice I can give you is don't tell your Dad until you absolutely have to. Your father is very protective of you as I'm sure you're well aware. But don't worry he just doesn't want to see hurt. He's confused too. He wants you to experience life but he also wants you safe and sometimes the two collide. Especially now that you're growing up; he's afraid that you'll start to fight against him and try to go off and do your own thing. He wants to remain important in your life. Make sure you stay best friends with him, Rukia. Even when he makes you angry just remember he's only thinking of you and that he and your mom and me will be the ones who will always be there no matter what. Friends come and go but family is forever. _

_I won't lie to you, Rukia. You will get hurt. The world is not a friendly place all of the time. Things will get tough. You may even feel like one bad thing keeps happening right after another but don't worry; it could always be worse. And we will always be there for you. No matter what. We love you, Rukia. I love you. _

_Go easy on your dad, Rukia. He'll loosen up when he sees you with someone he believes could truly make you happy. _

_Love, Toushiro_

_P.S. Shunsui, Byakuya, and Gin all say 'hello'._

Rukia smiled and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She smiled and held the letter to her chest as she layed down onto her back. She wiped her eyes again. She was so happy that Toushiro was there for her. She felt so happy knowing that he would always be there for her no matter what. No matter the distance he was there.

She sat up and pulled a piece of paper and a pencil out of her backpack and started writing her letter.

* * *

Im sorry it took so long for me to update :( I was getting ready for school. I start tomorrow. I tried to make this a little longer than usual to make up for taking so long and I succeeded :) This is the longest chapter so far :) I think it turned out pretty cute but tell me what you guys think


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The guard came late that day with the mail. Toushiro thought about leaving the letter under his pillow to read after dinner but he decided against it. He quickly scribbled Year 5 Day 1549 on the envelope and followed Shunsui out of their cell. He got his tray of food and sat down at their usual table before opening the letter.

_Dear Toushiro,_

_Justin kissed me again last night. That's the third time he's kissed me and it's the third time I haven't felt anything. Mom says that when you kiss someone you really like then you feel something kind of like fireworks exploding without all of the gore of course. But nothing like that has happened with Justin. Mom says it's cause he's not the one for me. Dad is glad of course and tells me I should go ahead and dump Justin. Mom says that it's up to me. What do you think?_

_Love, Rukia_

Toushiro sighed. What was he supposed to tell her? He figured she might as well go ahead and dump him. But how was he supposed to say that without sounding like her dad? Toushiro didn't have anymore time to contemplate what he was going to write before the letter was snatched out of his hands from someone standing behind him. Toushiro leaped out of his seat to face Mayuri's evil grin.

"Give it back." Toushiro's voice rang loud and clear throughout the lunch room. Everyone froze. At 22 years old, 6 feet 3 inches, and 230 pounds, Toushiro was someone to be reckoned with. Especially considering that he wasn't a punk kid that didn't know how to use the muscle he had. Toushiro had received constant intensive training from Gin, Byakuya, and Shunsui for the last five years. He was disciplined. He had already calculated his odds of winning against Mayuri and knew that it was going to be a good fight but that he would end up on top. Mayuri wasn't as young as he used to be. He'd be slower and there would be a little less power in his punches and kicks.

Mayuri grinned and shrugged. "Why should I?"

"Give. It. Back. NOW." Rukia's letters were the only thing that reminded him that he still had a family and a home to return to. Mayuri had made a big mistake by threatening that connection.

Mayuri shoved the letter into his pocket. He spread his arms in a 'come and get it' gesture.

Toushiro crouched slightly and fell into battle mode. Byakuya had honed his instincts to react to any situation. He had taught Toushiro the importance of speed. Speed was more valuable than muscle. And with his friend's help he had found the perfect combination of both. He waited. It took all three of his friends and three years to teach Toushiro the level of patience required to fight appropriately.

Mayuri was getting agitated. Toushiro could tell by the slight limp in his grin. Toushiro raised an eyebrow to entice him more. Byakuya had always stressed to let your opponent attack first. Even if you have to stand there for an hour NEVER attack first. That way when your opponent attacked you can spin away and turn the tables on them and become the attacker. Of course, that would only work if you had achieved the level of speed Toushiro had.

Mayuri sighed, defeated. He took the letter out of his pocket and held it out toward Toushiro as he walked forward. Once he had gotten close enough, he spun his body to the right as he swung his leg up to kick Toushiro in the head. But Toushiro wasn't so easily fooled. He saw Mayuri's muscles bunch up as he began his attack. Mayuri's foot might as well have been going in slow motion. Toushiro caught it easily and started to lift Mayuri's leg up unnaturally high.

Mayuri struggled as he realized what Toushiro was trying to do. His grin was gone. He swung at Toushiro's face with his fist. Toushiro instinctively let go of his leg and ducked. He punched Mayuri in the stomach before Mayuri could take advantage of his lowered position.

Mayuri stumbled back and wondered where that scared little kid had gone. The one that had curled up into the fetal position and let Mayuri punch and kick him. It seemed that kid had turned into a decisive fighter. Maybe he shouldn't have messed with the kid.

Toushiro punched Mayuri in the nose and grabbed onto his shirt collar before he could fall backwards. He wrapped his leg around Mayuri's and pulled his feet out from under him at the same time letting his shirt go.

Mayuri fell flat on his back with an 'oomph' and stared up at Toushiro, stunned. Toushiro turned and walked back to his seat and sat down calmly. Mayuri stood up and shouted "Guards! Guards!"

The guards pushed through the now unfrozen crowd to stand in front of Mayuri with their hands on their hips. "What is it, Mayuri?", one sighed tiredly.

Mayuri pointed at Toushiro and then at his bleeding nose. "See what he did to me? I believe that calls for three days in a detention cell."

The guards looked towards Toushiro. "Well kid? What do you have to say about that?"

Toushiro looked at the guards and swallowed his bite of a roll before speaking. "I say that I saw Mayuri trip and fall and bust his nose on the corner of that table. What do you say, Shunsui?"

Shunsui shrugged. "I had my back turned but I distinctly heard what sounded like Mayuri's face hitting that table. Did you see anything, Byakuya?"

Byakuya nodded. "I saw Mayuri trip and fall. Then blame Toushiro on his own clumsiness. How about you, Gin?"

Gin's grin widened. "I saw Mayuri fall", Gin said in a sing songy voice.

Mayuri glared at them all. "They're lying! Every last one of them!"

The guards shrugged. "Well they've never lied before. But you have. Get lost Mayuri before we take you to a detention cell."

Mayuri glared but turned swiftly on his heels and stalked away through the crowd.

After the guards had left, Shunsui slapped Toushiro on the back. "Well done, kid."

Byakuya nodded once. "You did well."

Toushiro grinned. He felt a swell of pride as his teachers complimented him. He couldn't wait to tell Rukia. Which reminded him...he got up from his seat and picked up the slightly crumpled letter. He smoothed it out carefully and put it safely back into it's envelope.

/

Year 6 Day 2001

Rukia sighed as she laid down on her bed with Toushiro's newest letter lying on her stomach. She picked it up and smelled it again. She could faintly smell what she remembered his unique scent being still left on the letter. She smiled a little. Over the years he had become a constant friend. Someone she told all of her secrets to. Except one: Rukia was falling in love with Toushiro. That was the one secret she was afraid to tell him. To tell anyone. She knew she was only sixteen. Toushiro was twenty-three. She wanted to make sure that this wasn't an infatuation. Something that would go away in a year. She wanted to be sure that what she felt was real before she told anyone. But how was she supposed to know when he was so far away. She looked down at his letter and smiled. He wasn't far away. He was right here with her. Like he always had been.

A knock sounded on the door. "Come in", Rukia called as she sat up and placed the letter on her nightstand. Her mom, Tiffany, came in. She smiled fondly at Rukia and sat down on the bed next to her. She ran her fingers through her daughters hair softly. "Your hair is just like your father's."

Rukia smiled. "Are you okay, mom?"

Tiffany smiled. "Of course. I'm just so proud of you. You're growing up so fast." She sighed and looked at the letter on the nightstand. "I just wish Toushiro was here with us."

Rukia nodded sadly. Tiffany patted her leg before standing up and going to the door. "Now you take good care of that car now."

Rukia smiled remembering her birthday present. "I will. I promise."

Tiffany nodded and left the room. Rukia pulled out a piece of paper and began to write her next letter to Toushiro. She had to tell him about the new car she had gotten for her sixteenth birthday today.

* * *

Sorry it's been taking me so long to update. I had a busy week this week. I hadn't even turned my computer on in a week. That's a record for me :) I know this chapter is a little boring but I wanted to make sure I had the transition from 15 to 16 years old for Rukia. The next chapter will get a little more exciting I promise. But tell me what you guys think :)

* * *

9/18: Okay so I know I haven't updated in a while and it's because I've been tossing a lot of ideas around in my head about what I want to happen. Im sorry it's taking so long but I want the story to come out good so be patient with me :)


End file.
